Washroom detection systems have been proposed wherein patrons are detected upon entry into a public or semi-private washroom facility, for example by various detection systems, including motion sensors, mechanical door sensors, infra-red sensors, and the like, and a message is automatically generated and provided to the patron. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,896,144 describes a warning system adapted to warn someone to wash their hands prior to leaving or entering a facility in which hand washing is important. The system includes a door activated mechanism that can be either visible or audible, and can include a door locking system and a remote signaling system. The warning system is armed when the door is opened to permit entry into the facility and is de-activated upon the actuation of hand-washing facilities.
U.S. Pub. No. US 2006/0067545 A1 describes a device to encourage hand washing compliance in a facility such as a washroom, the device including a housing configured for detachably mounting on a support surface. An ambient light sensor is disposed relative to the housing to detect ambient light within the room. An audio device within the housing contains at least one audible hand washing compliance message track that is played over a speaker within the housing. A controller is in operable communication with the ambient light sensor and the audio device, and activates the device upon determining whether a threshold amount of ambient light is present in the room.
The proposed described above are impersonal in that they issue the same generic message to all patrons. Eventually, the messages become mundane to the public and loose effectiveness. Some may even consider the impersonal messages to be an annoyance, and may ignore the messages altogether.
The present invention provides a system and methodology wherein any manner of washroom message is personalized and provided to the respective individual patron upon detection of the individual in the washroom. Because such messages are addressed to the individual, and may include personalized information or greetings, the messages will catch the individual's attention and will likely be listened and adhered to.